Love Drunk
by KAWAII Kishu
Summary: What happend later when alcohol comes into afect on the boys. My first lemon, Sasunaru yaoi. Read review and enjoy!


Well guys. Our second fic! I don't know if its me or if its un-natural ( probably me ) but I didn't get many reviews for my first fic so please review on how to improve  
>so I can edit it and you guys can tell me what to write next and stuff.<p>

This time we will turn up the heat a bit with a lemon. This will kind of follow the 'before it gets better' story. My first lemon I have wrote so I will probably mess it up so bare with me and tell me what I could do better in the reviews! On with the story. Sasunaru Yaoi which means boy x boy. So enjoy!

Begin~

Naruto walked confidently down the park pathway. He strode hand in hand with none other than... Sakura. (A/N: Bet you thought Sasuke)

After the incident in the medical room, Naruto kept his and Sasuke's relationship a secret. He didn't want to break Sakura's heart. She had been his best friend since they were tiny.

Anyway Sakura was really pretty anyway. Of course Sasuke was sexy but if Sakura were to be single, she wouldn't be for long. She had long baby pink hair with slightly darker pink highlights and she had the prettiest face. Not to mention her body was any mans dream.

Naruto would always stand up for Sakura. He would always protect her. Thats the way it has to be. After Sakura protected him when he was little and being bullied.

Anyway they were heading for the cake shop. It was Sakura's birthday in the week so she went back to Konoha, her home town to see her family, giving Naruto time to spend with Sasuke.

"Oh and maybe a Raspberry cake." Sakura continued.  
>"As long as its not expensive." Naruto added. She playfully hit his arm smiling and they both laughed. They shared a kiss before they entered the shop.<p>

Ting. The bell rang as they opened the door.  
>"One raspberry cake please." Sakura asked sweetly. The lady served it to her in a pink box covered in hearts. Naruto opened the door for Sakura who was carrying the cake.<p>

"Hey so your going to Sasuke's now right?" Sakura asked putting on a sad face.  
>"Yeah but i'll be back soon. Hey ill come to Ino's after and meet you guys there." Naruto promised before kissing her gently.<p>

Sakura skipped playfully away. They were holding a birthday party at Ino's for Sakura and they were old enough for alcohol so she was expecting to see a drunk Sakura when he got there.

He wanted a quiet night but if Sakura can have a good time it'll be okay.

He walked back down the path and towards Sasuke's house. Sakura became friends with Sasuke after he was hanging out with Naruto. They havent done anything yet but they werent planning to until Sakura became intrested in someone else and broke up with Naruto.

Naruto finally arrived at Sasuke's. he held his hand making a fist and tapped on the door. After waiting for a minute he tried again only harder. Still no answer, and the minutes he waited turned into an hour.

Naruto was sat on the door step. He was wearing light blue jeans, a navy coat an a white scarf. It was near christmas and it was getting colder. Obviously Naruto didn't want to go home alone and watch tv so he waited for another half an hour.

Each breathe he took created a white cloud in front of him. His silver watch ticked and as soon as it reached 6pm Naruto stood up and after letting out a sigh he thought he would walk to Ino's.

Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke had stood him up. He wanted to spend some time with Sasuke and he just lied to Naruto about him being at home.

He reached Ino's house and opened the door. There was music playing and people near enough everywhere.

And Sasuke. He was there. In the corner of the room.  
>"Sasuke. I waited for you at your house." Naruto complained.<br>"I thought you said to meet here." Sasuke argued.  
>"Well I'm here now."<br>Naruto finished. Sasuke leaned in so his mouth was by Naruto's ear.  
>"And looking sexy, but cold, you need me to warm you up." Sasuke whispered seductively.<br>Naruto blushed slightly.  
>"Are you drunk?" Naruto asked concerned.<br>"Only a little." Sasuke answered smirking.

Naruto grabbed a drink and sat next to Sasuke in the kitchen.  
>"Naruto. We should do something fun." Sasuke suggested.<br>"No. Your drunk and i don't wanna." Naruto answered.  
>"Im not drunk."<br>"Yes you are, you wouldn't do this if you were sober."  
>"Thats cuz i'm too embarrassed."<br>"Wait, what? Why?"  
>"Because what if i cant make you happy and i cant make you feel good."<br>"Sasuke... You just being here, next to me makes me happy" Naruto finished. Sasuke stared at him while Naruto let out a huge smile.  
>"Sakura's here anyway." Naruto added. He didn't want to upset her. Especially if she found out he was cheating on her. Oh gosh he just realised what he had done.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki is a big fat cheater. He's cheating on his best friend with a good looking boy. A really good looking boy. If she found out she would go mental.

Naruto waved at Sasuke and carried himself to the drink bar. He grabbed the most alcoholic drink and bought the most he can with the little money he had.

Naruto walked, occasionally threatening to trip himself. He got to Sasuke.  
>"So Sasuke, You were saying about having fun." Naruto began. He slurred his words slightly. Sasuke could smell the alcohol in his breath and just smirked at his boyfriends attempts to form words.<p>

"Where did the whole, Sakura's here thing and, not now Sasuke." Continued Sasuke.  
>"I'll talk to her tomorrow. She doesn't deserve being lied to and tonight, I just wanna have fun." Naruto smiled.<p>

Sasuke smiled back. The house was packed with people and they could hardly move. Sakura stayed in the front room for most of the time and the boys were in the kitchen.

Sasuke began to lean in and locked lips with Naruto. Their lips moved against each other and Sasuke could taste the alcohol that Naruto had been drinking. Naruto pushed forward for more opening his mouth vulnerably. Sasuke slotted his tongue in Naruto's mouth, and feeling all around.

Naruto tasted of Ramen, which he had eaten earlier and all sorts of different alcohol. Sasuke loved it. They broke the kiss for air and Naruto panted softly, blushing.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and headed for his car. Naruto looked questionably at Sasuke.  
>"Hm. Where are we going?" Naruto asked.<br>"We cant stay here. What if people hear us." Sasuke answered.  
>Naruto quickly got Inside the car and when he sat, then he noticed his growing erection press tightly against his light blue jeans.<p>

He blushed even more and Sasuke started the car and began to drive. Halfway there and Sasuke noticed his need for Naruto and looked over at him.

Naruto was flushed and sat sweating slightly and he was carefully biting his lips while trying to cover his crotch. Sasuke felt his jeans get tighter and he reached his hand over to Naruto's hands. He removed them and took a moment to look at how big Naruto's erection was before gently stroking through the jeans.

Naruto let out a need filled moan and started rubbing against Sasuke's hand. The car stopped and before they knew it they were outside Sasuke's house.

Sasuke quickly got out the car with Naruto and after locking the car ran to the door and went inside.

Sasuke lived alone so it was perfect. He didn't have the biggest most perfect house but it will do. Naruto was acting more needy and as soon as they closed the door behind them, Naruto attached his mouth to Sasukes in a heated kiss. Sasuke decided to reply by pinning Naruto up against the wall and slotting his leg in between Naruto's to rub his erection.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, his body getting hotter and he pushed Sasuke away and ran upstairs where Sasuke overtook him and went to his bedroom.

Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed and pinned him down beneath him, pushing his lips against Naruto's once again. They locked lips and started a lustful tongue war between them.

Sasuke broke the kiss and crawled down so his face was level with Naruto's pelvis and he sexily unzipped Naruto's jeans with his teeth. Naruto moaned and panted, his stomach rising and falling regularly.

Sasuke removed Naruto's jeans and slid his hand Down Naruto's boxers.  
>"Ahh, Ugnhh Sas- Ahhhhh." Naruto moaned. He arched his back. Just the feel of Sasuke's hand on his member did this to him, what can his mouth do. And if Sasuke had read his mind he lowered Naruto's orange spotted boxers.<p>

Naruto moaned as he felt a cold air surround his member and suddenly a hot tongue.  
>"Aggh, Sasuke, Mmm So g- Good." Naruto complimented in between gasps and moans.<p>

Sasuke licked slowly up the side of Naruto's cock. He got to the top and lightly sucked on the tip.  
>"Unnghh, Sasu- More."<br>After hearing that Sasuke put the whole member in with ease, he slid up and down and listening to Naruto's moans of pleasure he looked up and saw Naruto squirming and panting.

Sasuke Sucked slightly harder and reached up, slipping his hands underneath Naruto and ran his fingers around Naruto's tight hole.  
>"Nyyaaa- Mmm Sasu- Im gonna Nnngghh" Naruto warned.<p>

Sasuke stopped and let go of Naruto's dick. He leaned up and started kissing Naruto. Naruto moaned softly into the kiss as Sasuke began to take his own clothes off.

They both led there, Naruto only wore his hoodie now which Sasuke wanted to keep on and push it up to reveal Naruto's tanned slender stomach. Naruto spread his legs suggestively and waited for Sasuke to finish applying lube to his fingers.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Sasuke carefully added one finger inside Naruto. Naruto squirmed a little, the feeling was foreign but Naruto knew one finger wouldn't be enough.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.  
>"Mmm. Hurry." Naruto rushed. Sasuke added another finger and and Naruto felt pain.<br>"Nngh, Sas.." Naruto complained.  
>"Its okay, it'll be fine." Sasuke reassured him.<p>

"Quick, just add another, ngh, ill be okay." Naruto commented. Sasuke added another, like Naruto said.  
>"Ahh, Sasuke, it hurts." Naruto yelped.<br>"Shhh its fine." Sasuke whispered. A tear rolled down Naruto's face as he clenched his fists. Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's member to make him feel good.

"Nghh , Ahh Sasu-." Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved his fingers inside Naruto, hitting Naruto's prostrate. Sasuke smirked and removed his fingers. Naruto whimpered at the loss of the fingers.

Sasuke slicked his member with the newly bought lube and slowly placed it near Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed in. His dick suddenly god hot and he was fully in.

"Naruto, Mmm, Fuck this is good." Sasuke said. Naruto responded by trying to move around. Sasuke pulled out nearly all the way and thrust back in softly and gently.

"Nnghhh, Sasu- Faster, harder." Naruto commanded and Sasuke followed speeding up and thrusting harder each time. He slid in and out of Naruto until.  
>"Nyaaahhh, Sasuke right there." Naruto screamed. Sasuke continued hitting that location over and over.<br>"Gnh, Naru-Chan. Ah, So fucking good." Sasuke grunted while thrusting.  
>"Nngghhh, Ah Sasuke. Mmm I can't, Ahhhh I'm Gonna Cum." Naruto howled. Sasuke took Naruto's member in his hand and started pumping it.<br>"Ahhh, Sasuke I'm cumming." Naruto squirted his white semen all over himself and some on Sasuke. His walls tightening around Sasuke's pounding member.  
>"Ngghh, Naruto." Sasuke shouted as he came inside Naruto.<p>

"Ah that was amazing." Naruto panted. Sasuke pulled out and led next to Naruto.  
>"Mmhmmm." Sasuke agreed and lazily pulled the blankets over them.<p>

"Hey Naruto, I love you." Sasuke whispered, staring at the ceiling. A few seconds of silence and Sasuke looked over to Naruto in wait for his Reply.

Naruto had already fallen asleep. He was coated in sweat and still flushed. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead.  
>"Sweet dreams." He whispered before entering a deep sleep himself.<p>

Fin~

Thanks guys so much for reading. Its my first lemon so i probably did horrible so yeah. Thanks again and shout out to my amazing best friend, Rated. See you next time :D


End file.
